Just like you
by Marcna
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have switched bodies! Who is Responsible? The two hedgehogs must work together to switch their bodies back. Inspired by Just like you by Three days grace. Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. What a morning

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site. I'm not sure how long it will be but I hope you all like it. Please Review and/or PM me advice. Also the Song Just like you by Three days grace will be mentioned in this story. Yes I know there are grammer mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters they all belong to Sega. The song Just like you belongs to Three days grace. **

Chapter 1: What a morning

"Shadow, you have had the appropriate amount of sleep, time to awaken is now" yelled a robotic voice.

Sonic groaned, who could be waking him up this early and on a Friday no less. Ironically, it took Sonic minutes to comprehend that the voice said 'Shadow', but he wasn't Shadow. The hedgehog sprung from the bed, to see he wasn't in his room, he could tell at how clean it was and also the bulky robot standing in the doorway.

"Omega, why did you just call me Shadow?" the Mobian asked the robot.

"Because that is your designated name, hedgehog." was the reply.

Sonic thinking the robot had somehow caught the colorblindness that everyone seemed to have, turned to look into a mirror and saw not himself but, another hedgehog with ebony fur highlighted with red streaks.

_So I'm in Shadow's body, well that explains a whole lot, but how did we end up this way? _Sonic thought as he studied his rival's features. He smirked as he thought of the other hedgehog's reaction to the new predicament.

XXX

"Come on Sonic wake up already!" Tails pounded on his friend's door, but to non avail the hero still slept.

"Sorry, Amy" Tails sighed, turning to the waiting, pink hedgehog. "But it looks like Sonic won't be waking up any time soon".

"That's OK Tails, I'll handle this" Amy replied, summoning her hammer out of thin air.

"Wait, Am-", but the door to the bedroom was knocked down before the fox could finish his sentence. _This is the third time this month, Amy, I'm sick of fixing that door _he thought.

"Sonic you missed our date and if you think-!" Amy stopped her ranting to see the room was empty.

The girl let out a yell of frustration, "Sonic's gone, how is that possible he never left the room."

"Look's like he jumped out the window." Tails said, only to receive a glare from Amy.

"Well, I'm going to look for him and if he comes back here tell him." the hedgehog tightened her grip on the hammer. "That he better have a strong helmet". And with that the girl left the house in pursuit of the blue hedgehog. What the two Mobians didn't realize was that the whole conversation had reached the ears of Shadow the hedgehog.

_So I'm in Sonic's body?_ He thought as he sat in a tree not far from the house, the hedgehog had immediately left the house once he realized he and his blue counterparts had switched bodies, but had stuck around to get more information. Clearly, it wasn't the young fox's doing or he would have surely said something, which left only one suspect: (Eggman to the younger generation.)

Shadow decided it was a better choice to find his body before doing anything else. Sonic the hedgehog was in control of his body and this worried Shadow greatly. A shiver ran down his spine as the visions of Sonic in his body humiliating him passed through his head. Shadow shook his head and jumped out of the tree, almost with the same grace his body had.

Shadow ran to the direction of Station square, but he tripped on his own feet when he moved them in the familiar skating style.

_This is going to be a long day_ the now cobalt hedgehog thought, picking himself of the ground and running again, but at a slower pace.


	2. Dates

**Hello everyone here is the second chapter of Just like you. I am so happy about the reviews I have gotten, Thank you. I tried to make this chapter longer than the first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the Characters used in this fic. They all belong to SEGA. The song Just like you belongs to Three days Grace. **

Chapter 2: Dates?

"_Where are you, Sonic"_ Amy thought as she walked through Station square. The girl had looked all over for her blue blur, but it was as if he had vanished off the face of Mobius. Amy continued her search until she saw a rabbit, echidna and Chao nearby an ice cream parlor.

"Cream, Tikal"! Amy yelled, running to the two girls who both greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Amy" Tikal said, the echidna had convinced Chaos to let her leave the Master emerald; the only condition was that the deity had to come as well. They both shared a cabin on Angel island.

"How are you Amy?" Cream asked politely.

"Oh, I'm doing great, have you two seen Sonic anywhere?" The hedgehog asked.

"No, we haven't seen him" Tikal said.

"Would you like to join us for some ice cream, Amy?" Cream asked her friend.

Amy nodded and the three girls and Chao entered the Blizzard. Once they all had there ice cream, the girls sat at a booth table to talk.

"So, why are you looking for Sonic, Amy" Tikal asked the frustrated hedgehog.

"That jerk blew off our date last night, and if that wasn't enough he ran away from me this morning" Amy explained.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sonic doesn't like you Amy" Cream said sympathetically.

Amy said nothing and just picked at her ice cream sadly. Tikal sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere changed the subject.

"Have you seen Shadow, at all today Amy?" the echidna asked.

Amy looked at the echidna with a confused expression, why would Tikal want to know about Shadow? A smile crossed Amy's muzzle in realization.

"You like Shadow, don't you?" Amy smiled as a warm blush grew on Tikal's cheeks.

"N-no I'm just curious is all" Tikal said a little too quickly.

"You stuttered, that means you like him!" Amy yelled loud enough for everyone in a five foot radius to turn their heads.

"Shh Amy, people are staring" Tikal begged.

"Ignore them; what's really important is you and Shadow. Do you like him?" Amy asked.

"Well… I sorta do" Tikal answered both her and Cream cringed when Amy let out a high pitched squeal.

"I knew it, now we just have to get you two a date and th-"

"No, thank you Amy, Shadow probably doesn't even notice me" Tikal said in an attempt to stop the romantic.

But it was in vain, because Amy was already dialing Club Rouge's phone number.

XXX

_"I'm so bored" _Sonic thought, it had been about an hour since he woke up in Shadow's body and nothing had happened. The ringing of a phone snapped the hedgehog out of his thoughts. Omega who was near the phone answered it.

"Hello this is E 123 Omega, who is the meat bag who wishes to communicate" the robot said.

"Hi, Omega can you put Shadow on?" Amy asked the robot.

"Illogical, what is it that you want Shadow to be put on"? the AI said

"Ugh, Just give Shadow the phone" the hedgehog groaned.

"Shadow the pink one, wishes to speak with you."

"_Pink one, who is he talking about"_ Sonic thought as he took the phone from Omega's metal claws.

"Hi Shadow" said a sweet female voice, that usually sent Sonic into a panic, but not today since there was no way Amy would treat Shadow the way she did Sonic.

"Hello Amy, What can I Shadow the ultimate emo do for you?" Sonic said in a cheerful tone that was a big difference from Shadow's usual dark one. Amy only focused at getting her friend a date didn't notice the strange behavior.

"Shadow how would you like to go out Tikal this Sunday?" Amy got straight to the point knowing Shadow wasn't one for small talk.

It took all of Sonic's will power not to reveal his new found problem by laughing. Tikal liked Shadow, who knew? What would Shadow say if he was here, knowing him he probably would have called Amy insane and threaten to kill her. But Sonic who hated hurting people feelings made a decision that would give him an earache in the near future.

"I'd love to go out with Tikal, Amy" Sonic answered, his current voice filled with the formers confidence.

"Thanks Shadow, Tikal will be really glad to hear that." Amy's cheerful voice turned threatening as she said her next sentence. "And if you see Sonic, tell him that he missed our date and that he better apologize."

"I'll make sure he gets the message" Sonic said, wanting to bang his head into a wall. What kept him from showing up again? Oh yes now he remembered Eggman had been trying to take over the world again. Sonic naturally had gone to stop him, the doctor was defeated as usual and Sonic rewarded himself with a chili dog dinner and a well deserved nap._"Darn it Tails why didn't you wake me up?" _Sonic thought as he put the phone back in its receiver.

Sonic looked around the kitchen to see the mass of metal known as Omega had left.

"_Ok, time to look for Shads and get our bodies back, or is that our minds... Nah its bodies" _Sonic thought, stretching his newly striped limbs.

"SONIC!" yelled an angry voice followed by the slamming of a door.

"Hey Shads, what took you so long pal?" Sonic greeted cheerfully.

Sonic's answer was being thrown against a wall. "Sonic, what have you done!" Shadow spat his gloved hand balled in a tight fist,

"Whoa, calm down Shads." Sonic held up his hands in defense "You don't want to hit yourself".

Surprisingly, Shadow let the ebony hedgehog go, but his newly green eyes were still filled with the rage the crimson ones once had.

"Do you have any idea how this happened"? Shadow asked, crossing his arms across his now bare chest.

"None whatsoever" the black hedgehog replied.

"The Doctor is probably behind this" the cobalt hedgehog said, he turned to face the other. "Chaos Control us to his base" he said in a very military like manner.

"Can't we just run"? Sonic inquired.

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "No, Chaos Control is faster".

Sonic sighed, it had been so long since he had moved his feet (only a couple hours really) and he was itching to stretch his legs. He took notice of the gravel and small cuts that covered the blue hedgehog.

"Did Ames find you on your way here, Shads?" Sonic snickered.

"No, I… tripped" Shadow admitted somewhat shamefully.

"He he he" the dark hedgehog chuckled. "Ok how about we switch Shoes and we run to old Egghead's base."

Shadow nodded and turned to take off Sonic's red sneakers. While Sonic took off Shadow's hover skates, he pondered whether to tell Shadow about his date. _"Should I tell Shadow about his date with Tikal? Does he even like her? Maybe if I ask him". _

"Hey Shadow, what do you think about Tikal? Sonic asked as he handed Shadow his shoes.

A look of surprise crossed Shadow's face, but it quickly changed to one of annoyance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think she's a total hottie o-"Sonic quickly dodged the sneaker that was thrown at him.

"Shut up, Faker" Shadow hissed, but Sonic could have sworn he was blushing "We don't have time for this, now put on those stupid sneakers of yours so we can go".

"Fine calm down, Sheesh" Sonic grumbled as he put on his trademark sneakers. "And my Shoes aren't stupid; at least I can walk in them." Sonic retorted.

Shadow just let out a grunt and walked out of the club Sonic followed, the summer sun coated their bodies in warmth.

Sonic cracked his knuckles in excitement, "Race Ya!" he yelled before taking off in a blur of black and red. Shadow stared at the place where the hero was before following him in his familiar and safer skating style.

**A/N: Wow the last two chapters have ended in running, Oh well most of you are probably wondering when the Song this fic is named after will come. I promise it will come in a Chapter or two. And yes I like Sonamy and Shadikal. Deal with it. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC. Also I don't think the girls will appear until the end of this story. Please Review.**


End file.
